


In Loving Memory

by Brooklyn_Watson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mostly Gen, Sherlock's Past, dead original character, vaguely johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Watson_Holmes/pseuds/Brooklyn_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has something to show John in the cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Loving Memory

“This is a cemetery. What do you want to show me here, Greg?” John asked as he zipped his coat up a bit more.

“Just follow me. It’s about Sherlock.” He began to lead John through the graveyard, passing more gravestones that John cared to count until the reached the children’s section. John had always hated the children’s section. Death was sad enough when it happened to someone old, but when a child died it was devastating. They stopped in front of a shiny black stone with gold lettering in the same font that had been on Sherlock’s tombstone. It was simpler than many of the other stones in the children’s section.

 

**In Loving Memory Of**

**Annette Vivian Holmes**

**August 12, 1999 - September 3, 2008**

 

“I don’t understand.” John stood staring at the stone. “Did he have a sister?”

“Annie was his daughter.” Greg stated solemnly.

“He’s gay.”

“He was experimentally, apparently. Her mother was a family friend. He told me he couldn’t be sure he was gay until he’d slept with a woman so he did and she wound up pregnant.”

“I’ve never met her. Have it?” John was searching through his memories for a woman Sherlock knew closely other than Molly.

“No. She killed herself when Annie was three. Sherlock raised her on his own. She was the only person he seemed to genuinely care about.”

“What happened?”

“Leukemia. She got sick when she was seven. She was nine when she lost the fight. After that Sherlock fell of the wagon; nearly ODed the week after. She’d been his world. I never thought I’d see him happy again. Then a year and a half later he met you.”

“He...He never told me. Why wouldn’t he tell me?”

“It hurts him too much. That’s why he acts like he doesn’t like kids. He doesn’t want to get attached and lose them too. He adores children, really.”

“Why did you bring me here? Why now?”

“Because I know something’s up with you and Mary. You don’t have to tell me what exactly, but promise this: whatever happens with the two of you let Sherlock spoil that little girl. He loves you John. He’s gonna love your daughter, but he might try not to get attached at first. Don’t let him distance himself. He needs this. He needs her. He needs you.”


End file.
